map_gamesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Age of Revolutions
Próximo turno: 15 de Septiembre de 2017. "Napoleón ha muerto, llevándose por delante a millones, pero Europa no se ha salvado de sus ideas. Los países del Antiguo Régimen lo saben y han intentado esconder ese hecho ha toda costa para que los modelos de estado posiblemente obsoletos sigan como siempre. Pero la continua industrialización, el aumentó de poder de la burguesía y concienciación de las masas gracias a la ayuda de los burgueses, dificulta esconder ese hecho. Mientras tanto en América es un lugar inestable. Mientras la Unión inicia colonizando el este, hace frente a los problemas internos que inician a surgir, en los recién nacidos estados de centro y Sudamérica, su inestabilidad hace que golpes de estado, guerras externas e internas etc, sea el pan de cada día. '' ''Y por último el resto del mundo, nativos de todos los lados, gozan sus últimos años de libertad antes de que occidente sea una maquina imperialista imparables". ¡Bienvenidos a grandes años de avance e inestabilidad! ¡Bienvenidos a Age of Revolutions! Reglas #Es obligación de todos los jugadores conocer las reglas y acatarlas. #Está totalmente prohibida la implausibilidad, y cualquier usuario deberá evitar usar la misma. Si se llega a usar ASB en algún post, la administración tendrá potestad para eliminar esa parte del post y si se mantiene el uso de la implausibilidad habrá sanciones mayores como suspensiones del jugador o la expulsión. Por ello, hay que ser lo más coherente posible y guiarse por los eventos del juego y acciones de los demás jugadores. #La administración debe de ser totalmente imparcial y sancionar a los usuarios sin importar su relación fuera del mapgame. En caso de que un administrador no sea imparcial, los usuarios pueden pedir su renuncia. #Se pueden elegir partidos políticos, movimiento rebeldes o separatistas, pero estos deben de ser plausibles y consultados a la administración. Además de no ser recomendables. #Los turnos serán de un año y se pasarán cada 2-3 dias. Si todos los jugadores postean en menos de ese tiempo, se pasará enseguida al siguiente turno. #En caso de no postear más de 4 turnos sin causa justificada, el jugador quedará suspendido hasta que decida postear otra vez, durante ese tiempo su país pasará a estar bajo control de los administradores. #Los jugadores que elijan grandes potencias deben ser responsables, posteando en todos los turnos, por el bien del juego. #Se le obliga a los jugadores que en la petición del país que quiera jugar, en la discusión, ponga una reseña historica y de la situación en la cual esta el país que el jugador pida. #Si hay un conflicto armado entre más de un país con jugador, los Jugadores involucrados deberán pasar el post a un admin o a un posteador para que los postee él y la guerra se base solo en planes #Respecto a algunas tecnologías (como por ejemplo la locomotora), se necesitará hacer un proceso de investigación en caso de que no esta inventada aún (2-3 años como mínimo es factible) o un concurso del mejor modelo (en el caso que ya se haya inventado y se tenga el poder y la tecnología suficiente se reduciría a un año como mínimo necesario). Países con atraso tecnológico, como las culturas africanas, no tendrán acceso tan fácil como las naciones occidentales. #Una vez que se postee, los jugadores no podrán modificar su post, esto con el objetivo de evitar guerras de edición y el aprovechamiento del conocimiento de los planes de otro jugador para mejorar el post. En caso de que quieran responder la acción de otro jugador, se deberá indicar en el post de este a manera parecida a las respuestas diplomáticas para que su acción ocurra después del jugador en cuestión. #Para cambiar de nación se necesita una reseña de la historia de esta en NLT y de el como este en el juego (en caso de que la nación sea una aislada y no-modificada por las acciones de los jugadores, no sera necesario esto ultimo). Se podrá cambiar de nación solo una vez por turno. Mapa 700px Mapa del mundo para 1825. El mapa se actualiza cada 5 años. Para ver el mapa en mayor calidad, presione aquí. Países con jugador |-|Enlistados = *border|30px Imperio Mexicano - AA1918 '' *border|30px Shogunato Tokugawa - ''HunterEND '' *border|30px Imperio Francés - ''Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino Unido de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Imperio Austriaco - ''FiurerCastellanos *border|30px Federación de Colombia - LovinHC *border|30px Reino de Prusia - EricW1 *border|30px Reinos Unidos de Suecia y Noruega - Rata911 '' *border|30px Reino de Grecia - ''Jesus Moro *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Christian Emperator *border|30px Reino de Italia - Reptile308 *border|30px Estado Sublime de Persia - Hector el grande xd *border|30px Imperio del Brasil - SercatMapper *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Herr Klaus *border|30px Reino de Portugal - Manuel el de la S2 *border|30px Imperio Ruso - Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos **border|30px Reino de Polonia - Impeiro (Suspendido) *border|30px República Argentina - Owl of Athenea *border|30px Principado de Serbia - Colabrix *border|30px Imperio Otomano - Goombasaurusrex **border|30px Eyalato de Egipto - Kuro Tenshi 731 |-|América = *border|30px Imperio Mexicano - AA1918 *border|30px Federación de Colombia - LovinHC *border|30px Imperio del Brasil - SercatMapper *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Herr Klaus *border|30px República Argentina - Owl of Athenea Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Imperio Francés - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino Unido de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - ''Christian Emperator *border|30px Reino de Portugal - Manuel el de la S2 *border|30px Imperio Ruso - Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos |-|Europa = *border|30px Imperio Francés - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino Unido de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Imperio Austriaco - ''FiurerCastellanos *border|30px Reino de Prusia - EricW1 *border|30px Reinos Unidos de Suecia y Noruega - Rata911 '' *border|30px Reino de Grecia - ''Jesus Moro *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Christian Emperator *border|30px Reino de Italia - Reptile308 *border|30px Reino de Portugal - Manuel el de la S2 *border|30px Imperio Ruso - Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos **border|30px Reino de Polonia - Impeiro (Suspendido) *border|30px Principado de Serbia - Colabrix *border|30px Imperio Otomano - Goombasaurusrex |-|Asia= *border|30px Shogunato Tokugawa - HunterEND '' *border|30px Estado Sublime de Persia - ''Hector el grande xd *border|30px Imperio Ruso - Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos *border|30px Imperio Otomano - Goombasaurusrex **border|30px Eyalato de Egipto - Kuro Tenshi 731 Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Imperio Francés - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino Unido de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - ''Christian Emperator *border|30px Reino de Portugal - Manuel el de la S2 |-|África= *border|30px Imperio Otomano - Goombasaurusrex **border|30px Eyalato de Egipto - Kuro Tenshi 731 Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Imperio Francés - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino Unido de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Reino de Prusia - ''EricW1 *border|30px Reinos Unidos de Suecia y Noruega - Rata911 '' *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - ''Christian Emperator *border|30px Reino de Italia - Reptile308 *border|30px Reino de Portugal - Manuel el de la S2 |-|Oceanía= Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino Unido de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - ''Christian Emperator Artículos relevantes *Conflictos bélicos Archivos * Archivo 1 (1821-1825) Turnos '1826' África ''' *Incidente diplomático entre Prusia y Portugal al intentar colonizar el mismo territorio. Ambos gobiernos piden a otro explicaciones . *La exploración portuguesa regresa informando que hay algún que otros indígenas y poco más. *El ejercito de Países Bajos logra eliminar los indígenas haciendo una masacre contra ellos. *Los angolanos aceptan la propuesta británica, los zulúes aún no se han hecho oír. '''Asía y Oceanía *La mayoría de piratas de Ezo huyen en la isla de balanes, al sur de Taiwan; los demás son detenidos. *Los piratas inician a asaltar en Filipinas robando armas, oro y todo producto comercial de occidente para venderlo a los dominios del sur. *Los dominios se organizan y crean una alianza y un ejercito unificado contra el Shogun y su hegemonía de las armas occidentales. Este ejercito cuenta con armas de fuego. Da inicio la Guerra Itsuyu. *Los maoris, escépticos a la palabra de Musby, lo retienen hasta tener pruebas del supuesto ataque. *Las islas hawaianas aceptan la protección de Reino Unido. Puerto británico en Honolulu. América ''' *Revueltas en Montevideo donde se reclama ser de Argentina. Los rebeldes piden la intervención de las provincias de Entre Ríos, Buenos Aires y Rosario. (que tienen la situación más o menos estable) *Llegan con éxito los colonos colombianos a las Galápagos. *Chile acepta la propuesta de Reino Unido. *Las Provincias Unidas de Sudamérica se deciden unir a la Unión Hispánica de Aduanas. '''Europa *Aunque en la mayoría de grandes ciudades y en la frontera italiana, no solo fallo la estratagema austriaca sino que además se reforzó la rebelión, los pueblos y las pequeñas ciudades de alrededor de la frontera del reino de Austria funcionó y hasta salen voluntarios para alistarse al ejercito para enfrentarse a los que llama "traidores del imperio". *Los rebeldes italianos piden que entre Italia en guerra con Austria lo antes posible porque no saben cuanto aguantaran. *La rebelión en Croacia es un completo fracaso y algunos documentos comprometidos sobre la financiación de Italia caen en manos de las autoridades austriacas. *Ante un duro debate, los burgueses de las vascongadas deciden tomar algunas medidas liberales a cambio de que el gobierno le vuelva a financiar . *Los (poquísimos) burgueses de Rusia aplauden las medidas del nuevo zar y algunos nobles inician a hacerse burgueses en el sentido de la palabra. *Se rehacen a las armas los moldavos y los montenegrinos y inicia una revolución de búlgaros macedonios y albaneses. *El Imperio Otomano inicia a verse acorralado y pide negociar la paz. border|30px Independentistas Helenos Diplomacia: * Aceptamos la propuesta de negociar la paz con los otomanos. Nos vemos en las óptimas condiciones de negociación y lanzamos la siguiente propuesta. El Imperio Otomano tendrá que ceder a Grecia sus legítimos territorios y reconocer su independencia. Reclamamos: El Peloponeso, Grecia continental, Eipiro y Eipiro norte las islas del mar Egeo, Macedonia, Tracia, Asia menor, Creta y Chipre Militar: ''' * Así mismo, a modo de presión las flotas que se encontraban en Salónica, Alejandrópolis y Esmirna son enviadas para bloquear '''Constantinopla. '''De la misma forma, los 15.000 soldados británicos que tomaron Salónica son enviados a Constantinopla, los soldados griegos que junto a otros 5.000 británicos tomaros Alejandrópolis también son enviados a sitiar Constantinopla. Las tropas griegas que junto a otras 15.000 británicas tomaron la ciudad de Esmirna también son enviadas a sitiar Constantinopla. De esta forma la capital otomana queda sitiada por ambos lados del Bósforo. Si los otomanos no se rinden y aceptan nuestras exigencias Constantinopla será tomada por la fuerza, y todo miembro del gobierno que allí se encuentre será ejecutado. * Desde fuera de Constantinopla se insta a los griegos de la ciudad a revelarse. Se espera que si el Patriarca ortodoxo da su apoyo a la independencia el levantamiento de los griegos de Constantinopla sea masivo, tanto en la ciudad como en el resto de territorios donde vive la población griega. border|30px '''Shogunato Tokugawa "Aquellos que se han rebelado contra el Emperador nunca han prosperado. Aquellos que han insultado al cielo, preparense para la muerte" Diplomacia: *El Shogunato abrirá el puerto de Jōgashima a embarcaciones españolas. *El Shogunato garantiza la continuidad y extensión del comercio a las potencias europeas que apoyen al Shogunato durante el conflicto. Político: *El Shogun Tokugawa Ienari declara la rebelión como un insulto al Emperador, y se hacen los movimientos necesarios para la protección del mismo. *Se idea un plan para trasladar al Emperador a Edo en el hipotético caso de que Kioto esté por caer. *Los daimyō rebeldes capturados serán forzados a claudicar. Militar:thumb|331x331px|Estrategia del Shogunato: Shogunato Tokugawa Aliados del Shogunato Dominios ocupados Facción Anti-Tokugawa *Las tropas regulares que encontraban en los límites de los dominios rebeldes de Kyūshū se retiran a la fortaleza de Funai (Actual Beppu), y las tropas regulares de Shikoku se retiran a la fortaleza de Matsuyama. Ambas fortalezas se preparan para resistir cualquier asedio. *La flota del Shogunato será enviada a bloquear los puertos de Kagoshima y Kochi, realizando también bombardeos contra estos. *El dominio de Hikone será rápidamente ocupado por la Denshūtai y el Dominio de Aizu, no se espera una fuerte resistencia debido a la falta de armas. *Los dominios menores son ocupados, bajo el argumento de garantizar la seguridad de estos. *Se movilizará una sección embarcada de la Denshūtai a la fortaleza de Matsuyama, para apoyar a las tropas regulares. *La Denshūtai se moviliza desde Osaka hasta la fortaleza de Kitakyushu, y de ahí para Funai. De estar la fortaleza bajo asedio, forzará su levantamiento, y de no estarlo, marchará junto a las tropas regulares a Higo. *Durante la contraofensiva, en una operación en conjunto con los dominios de Saga, Chōshū e Hiroshima, y la Denshūtai, se forzará a la caída del Dominio de Hikone, iniciando las operaciones para la toma de la fortaleza de Higo, la principal del dominio. *Una vez caiga la fortaleza de Higo, se procederá al avance a la fortaleza de Kagoshima, principal fortaleza del Dominio de Satsuma. *El Shogunato prioriza la caída del Dominio de Satsuma, si esta al caer, la Facción Anti-Tokugawa no se rinde, se procederán las operaciones contra el Dominio de Tosa, embarcando a la Denshūtai hasta la fortaleza de Matsuyama, y proceder al avance a Kochi. *De no haberse rendido el Dominio de Tosa, se procederá a el avance contra la fortaleza, forzándola a su caída. *De ser ocupados Satsuma y Tosa, y de quedar cualquier daimyō menor rebelde, se exigirá la rendición incondicional de estos. border|30px Reino de Polonia Diplomacia: *El gobierno polaco envía un mensajero al Reino de Prusia,éste mensajero trae 2 opciones,en la primera el Zarato de Polonia reclama la devolución de Poznan (Posen en alemán),y en la segunda opción el gobierno de Prusia deberá abrirle las puertas a los polacos católicos de Poznan. El Gobierno de Prusia tiene hasta el día de mañana para responder a ésta petición del Zarato de Polonia. Política: *La llegada de los decembristas al trono ruso,hizo que el gobierno polaco se sienta ``aliviado´´,ya que éstos no estaban contentos con el absolutismo del anterior gobierno,por lo tanto el gobierno polaco trata de mejorar sus relaciones con la Rusia decembrista. Militar: *El gobierno polaco exige al Imperio ruso rearmar a la guarnición polaca,ya que el temor de el Gobierno polaco ante una posible invasión prusiana aumentó. *border|20px Prusia: '''El gobierno prusiano rechaza cualquier tipo de "devolución de territorio", teniendo en cuenta que estos son legítimamente prusianos según los Acuerdos de Viena. También es de tomar en cuenta que Rusia y Prusia son aliados, dentro de la Santa Alianza, y jamás atacaríamos a un aliado nuestro y consideramos los miedos polacos irracionales y hasta irrespetuosos a la nación prusiana. La propuesta de que se le abran las puertas a los católicos de Poznan ni siquiera fue entendida, por lo que será rechazada. Esperamos que el gobierno polaco se de cuenta de la buena voluntad del gobierno prusiano y no vuelva a hacer semejantes amenazas. border|30px '''Reino de Italia ¨La guerra es dulce para aquellos que no la han experimentado¨ Es tiempo para la Italia, es hora de poner fin a la ocupación extranjera, es hora de liberar la Lombardía y a toda la península, la guerra se acerca. Así, se empieza a movilizar masivamente a las dos legiones del norte, con todo y reservistas, contabilizando 121.000 soldados, más los colaboracionistas que se unan en Lombardía, hacia la frontera con el Imperio Austriaco. Claro, dejamos 20.000 de ellos en las fronteras con los Ducados menores para evitar sorpresas, al mando de Alessandro Ferrero La Marmora. La estrategia de los 101.000 soldados restantes a mando de Eusebio Bava, es que, junto a los rebeldes Lombardos, ataquen la frontera por la retaguardia y por el frente, aniquilando a las fuerzas austriacas en la zona, para luego iniciar el avance con los rebeldes a la ciudad de Milán, a la que se llegaría a sitiar y que, desde adentro, sufriría de rebelión y desobediencia civil, para que, en un plazo de una semana debido a los ataques externos e internos, se tome la ciudad. Por su parte, para cubrir la retaguardia, en las afluentes del Po y el propio Río Po se mantendrán guarniciones pequeñas, se levantarán milicias y se contará con los rebeldes para defendernos en líneas de fortificaciones que iniciarían su construcción clandestina si quiera antes del ataque. Por su parte, para desatar el infierno en los Austriacos, se buscará el procesamiento de rebeliones, desobediencia civil y atentados en el Véneto y el resto de Lombardía, para así prácticamente imposibilitar la llegada de tropas y suministros. (Espero que mis medidas de ejército sean tomadas en cuenta). Por su parte, a la larga, las tropas serán suministradas con más refuerzos, 20.000 a los 20.000 originales de las legiones del sur, y 50.000 a Lombardía de la misma zona. Se buscará capacitar en el año a 10.000 Alpinieris para que tomen los Alpes Lombardos, con el objetivo de cercar a Austria. La flota italiana en su totalidad pasará a bloquear el Estrecho de Otranto a la flota austriaca, y, se pedirá a los rebeldes que secuestren barcos de Venecia y Chioggia para llevarlos a Otranto igualmente. Mazzini, por su parte, será enviado a incitar las rebeliones en el norte. A través del año se movilizarán miles de soldados, y con los puestos de reclutamiento, llegarán otros miles, que serán enviados a reforzar la Lombardía hasta que sea una zona estable. Eso si, antes de iniciar la guerra, se le ofrece a Prusia una alianza, por si quieren aprovecharse de todo el revuelo. Se pide a Rusia que presione a Prusia de entrar y a Austria de ceder, debido a que somos liberales, y en realidad, somos de los pocos liberales (Constitución carbonaria del 21, nunca la abolí :v). Para presionar más a Prusia, se buscará que ¨accidentalmente¨ uno de nuestros instructores prusianos muera por bala austriaca. Iniciamos la construcción de una línea de fuertes, puestos de avanzada, vallas, estacas, fosas y guardia civil en los Alpes. En materia económica, se declaran impuestos de guerra y economía bélica. Además de iniciar medidas económicas, como el permitir a los capitalistas arrasar con ruinas sin valor histórico-cultural o zonas insostenibles para iniciar sus nuevos emporios. Por último, se incita a la rebelión italiana masiva en el Véneto, Lombardía, Tirol, Istria y a las de Croacia y Albania se les sigue enviando todo el apoyo posible. *border|20px Prusia: '''La propuesta italiana será tomada en cuenta, sin embargo no entraremos a la guerra contra quien consideramos, dentro de todo, nuestro aliado. border|30px '''España Económico: * Tras ver que los burgueses vascos comienzan a cambiar su pensamiento de uno conservador a otro más bien liberal, el gobierno decide redestinar fondos a la industria siderúrgica de Vasconia; sin cortar tampoco la financiación en Asturias. * Se prosigue con la construcción de carreteras en el Reino de León y el Principado de Asturias. * Se elige modelo de locomotora del catalán Miguel Biada, residente en La Habana. La locomotora “''Cubana''” comienza a ser construida este mismo año. Se inicia también el trazado y construcción de las vías Langreo-Gijón y Madrid-Aranjuez. Se espera que la construcción de las mismas haya finalizado en 1834. Político: * Se fomenta en Andalucía y Castilla la idea de emigrar hacia Oceanía y Asia. Se mandan funcionarios del Estado para que estimen el valor de las tierras colonizadas y reclamadas por España; hecho esto se crean lotes de terrenos asequibles hasta para los labradores y campesinos más pobres con tal de fomentar el envío de colonos. * En la Capitanía General de Filipinas e Islas del Pacífico se realiza un decreto por el cual se prohíbe la venta de armas u otros recursos a piratas japoneses, se multará e incluso encarcelará a todo el que no cumpla con la nueva ley. Diplomático: * Ofrecemos nuestro apoyo diplomático, económico y, en cierta manera, militar al Shogunato Tokugawa dada nuestra implicación directa en la Guerra Itsuyu. * Proponemos a Japón la apertura de una ruta comercial con España a través de Filipinas. Aun así, hasta que no finalice la guerra civil en Japón no comenzaremos a comerciar con el Shogunato por el riesgo que corren los barcos en mares infestados de piratas. * Usaremos para comerciar por el Pacífico a la Nao de China, que comenzará a ser reformada en puertos filipinos, la decisión de ponerla en marcha de nuevo se toma gracias a la necesidad de una flota para el comercio transpacífico con la Unión Hispánica de Aduanas. * Proponemos a Portugal la creación de una ruta comercial por tierra entre nuestros países con tal de fomentar el comercio entre ambos. Esperamos poder comerciar también con materiales venidos desde África. Militar: * Se envían 10 regimientos de infantería al Ducado de Lucca y se solicita a Italia y Austria que garanticen la independencia del ducado. * Los regimientos locales mantendrán su incansable lucha contra los indígenas filipinos de la isla de Mindanao que no acepten la soberanía española. Se pactará con los que busquen una resolución más pacífica para que éstos juren lealtad a España y puedan mantener sus tierras. Los tres regimientos peninsulares de Filipinas, un total de 12.000 hombres, quedarán al cargo de defender el archipiélago de los asaltos de piratas japoneses, tendrán la orden de ejecutar a todos los que traten de desembarcar en la isla. Para facilitar la vigilancia se comenzarán a construir torreones en las principales ciudades pesqueras para poder vigilar las costas más fácilmente. *border|20px Shogunato Tokugawa: El Shogunato acepta la propuesta española, y se compromete a reanudar las operaciones contra los piratas una vez culmine la guerra civil. border|30px Suecia-Noruega Suecia Economía * Se sigue con la mejora de caminos en toda la nación, la Sub-secretaría de Comercio Interior '''lanza un proyecto para introducir el ferrocarril a Suecia, para ello se usan las lineas férreas construidas en años anteriores. El proyecto confeccionado plantea crear dos líneas, Estocolmo-Huddinge en Suecia y Christiania-Lørenskog en Noruega. Para la adquisición de ambas locomotoras se envía a Prusia varios delegados con la suma correspondiente para la compra de ambos vehículos. * La '''Secretaría de Industria y Comercio '''sigue con el fomento de industria en Suecia, en las regiones del sur, Götaland y Svealand, se financian los proyectos para la creación de industria, sobre todo de industria relacionada con la creación de herramientas, las conservas y la maquinaria. * La región de Norrland se abre a la inversión extranjera prometiendo exenciones de impuestos a todo aquel empresario que decida invertir en la zona, sobre todo en la industria relacionada con el hierro y la química. * Se busca el poblamiento de las zonas costeras en la región de Norrland, para ello se buscan pobladores campesinos en Prusia y Rusia, se envían emisarios a esos respectivos países para conseguir a dichos colonos. * Se reducen los aranceles para la entrada de alimentos básicos como el trigo, la cebada o la carne de cerdo. '''Política * El heredero Óscar, comienza a moverse entre los círculos universitarios próximos al sentimiento pan-escandinavo. El mismo comienza a hacer campaña entre la población Danesa, Sueca y Noruega para unir todos los países escandinavos bajo su corona. * Se reconoce al nuevo estado heleno e italiano y se felicita al nuevo zar por su ascenso al trono. Diplomacia * Se crea una empresa estatal con la misión de invertir capital sueco en Dinamarca, para crear lineas férreas, ademas se lanza a concurso la creación de la primera locomotora danesa. Se comienza a construir lineas de ferrocarril en Sealandia, estas lineas no tendrán locomotora y funcionaran con fuerza animal. * Se envía una misión diplomática a Dinamarca para firmar un tratado de libre comercio que elimine los aranceles a los productos alimenticios daneses y al hierro sueco. * Se envían diplomáticos a Italia y Prusia para mejorar relaciones con ambos estados. Colonización * Se prosigue con la colonización de la costa de Guinea y Sierra Leona. Para ello se envían 500 campesinos, que se reparten entre los enclaves de Karlina y Johanina. * Se envía un regimiento de infantería y otro de caballería para establecer un régimen de protectorado con las tribus residentes en el área que conforman las regiones de Kindia y Boke, se espera controlar toda el área para dentro de 2 o 3 años. *border|20px Prusia: '''Prusia acepta. '''Noruega Economía * Se reducen los aranceles a los productos alimenticios. * Se crea un proyecto para el fomento de la industria maderera, la de creación de muebles asequibles y de lujo en Østlandet y Sørlandet. Del mismo modo que en Suecia, se promete una reducción de impuestos a todo empresario que decida invertir en las industrias nombradas anteriormente. * En las regiones de Vestlandet, Trøndelag y Nord-Noreg ''se fomenta la industria de las conservas de pescado. '''Colonización' * Se envían colonizadores noruegos y suecos a Islandia y Groenlandia. border|30px Países Bajos Nos alegramos de que la amenaza de los nativos hostiles y vemos eso como una buena noticia para toda la nación animando nuestro Esfuerzo en la colonización de África. Este año vendrán cosas positivas para Países Bajos. Diplomacia *Aceptamos la propuesta Austriaca y queremos comenzar el acercamiento de nuestra nación con dicho imperio enviaremos a 3 diplomáticos a Austria *Queremos también proponer al shogunato Tokugawa y al reino Español una estrategia para evitar la piratería que amenaza nuestras pertenecías en Oriente se trata de la captura de piratas japoneses por España y Países bajos para detenerlos en nuestras Colonias hasta que la situación de Japón Mejore *También enviaremos los primeros arquitectos y mercantes Neerlandeses para empezar la construcción de Fabricas en Persia, Pedimos al Sha poder construir un pequeño asentamiento Neerlandés en las Costas Persas * Queremos enviar una solicitud al imperio de Brasil para la extracción de minerales como oro y Plata en su territorio por parte de empresas Neerlandesas y facilitar la construcción de minas a cambio del 40% de las ganancias Militar *Planeamos Construir un total de 250 en 2 años con maderas exportadas desde Las colonias Africanas *Se comenzara el reclutamiento de población adulta joven *se construirá una academia militar en la ciudad de Brujas y otra en Roterdam *Se enviaran nuevos grupos de militares a las Indias orientales Neerlandesas Educación * Se construirán escuelas primaria y secundaria en las zonas meridionales del país *a pesar de que la enseñanza básica(primaria) se impartirá en Francés y Neerlandés la educación secundaria se deberá manejar el uso del Neerlandés. *para que aumente el alfabetismo se facilitar la escuela a niños de familias pobres Colonización *Se enviara un grupo de colonos de 500 a la isla de Sumatra en las indias orientales También se comenzara el trabajo forzado de esclavos en minería de las islas *Se enviara campesinos a Costa de oro y se le repartirán las tierras que se les quito a los indígenas aproximadamente 700 granjeros. *Se fundara la capital oficial de costa de Oro se llamara Nassau *Se comenzara la esclavitud de los nativos sobrevivientes(los que Allan atacado asentamientos holandeses) *Se enviara un contingente de soldados las tierras entre las colonias Suecas de Guinea y la costa de marfil Prusiana(Liberia) para reclamar toda esa zona como Neerlandesa **border|20px Shogunato Tokugawa: El Shogunato da visto bueno a las operaciones anti-piratería neerlandesas. **border|20px Persia: se acepte darle territorio a PB se le da las islas faro y la isla de Kemanshad Por su gran apoyo en nuestra modernización y que siga apoyandonla cada vez mas y tendrá que darnos también 4barco a cambio y se firmo una pacto secreto también (el jugador de PB ya sabe de que se trata). border|30px Imperio Austríaco Diplomacia: * Ante el fracaso de las negociaciones con los rebeldes lombardos, se buscará el apoyo internacional, por lo que se enviarán diplomáticos a Prusia, Baviera, Países Bajos y la Gran Bretaña, con el fin de que éstos apoyen a Austria en el conflicto contra los rebeldes rumanos. * Se acepta la entrada de los tres diplomáticos de los Países Bajos con el propósito de reforzar nuestras relaciones. * Se envían diplomáticos a Prusia con el objetivo de apoyarlos en caso de cualquier intento expansionista ruso-polaco. Militar: * Se inicia un reclutamiento masivo de soldados con el fin de contraatacar el avance de los rebeldes lombardos; esto se debe principalmente a un ataque realizado por tropas de Italia contra tropas austriacas en la zona de Tirol del Sur. * Comienza la fortificación de las principales bases militares de Austria en la zona de Lombardía-Veneto, para evitar un posible ataque. Político: * Se inicia un programa de germanización en las zonas italianas, donde se les inculca la enseñanza del alemán como segunda lengua en las principales escuelas de la zona. * Continúa el envío de colonos al asentamiento colonial de Guinea. * Se envía una flota expedicionaria en Zanzíbar, con el propósito de establecer un asentamiento comercial ahí. Económico: * Se recibe la entrada de dinero y armas proveniente de los Países Bajos. * La modernización tecnológica en la sociedad austriaca sigue teniendo un crecimiento notorio. *border|20px Prusia: '''Vemos la buena voluntad del gobierno austríaco de ayudar, pero rechazamos respetuosamente la propuesta, ya que el gobierno prusiano ve a Rusia como un aliado de fiar. Con respecto a la solicitud de ayuda contra los rebeldes rumanos, sera tomada en cuenta. border|30px '''Colombia Política: * Comienza las "Elecciones Generales para Presidente de la Federación" en la que sale electo Antonio José de Sucre. De igual manera mientras se celebraban las elecciones se daba a elegir al Primer Ministro dentro del Congreso el cual fue electo Joaquín Mosquera. Ambos sucesos pasaron entre los días 18 a 26 de Junio de 1826. * Se plantea en la Cámara de Senadores la posibilidad de aumentar la cantidad de Estados y también darle a el Territorio de los Galápagos un representante en el Congreso. Economía: * Es culminada las carreteras Bogotá-Tunja, Caracas-Valencia, Quito-Guayaquil y Panamá-Santiago. * Se inicia los estudios del terreno para construir la carretera que ira desde Alanje hasta la frontera con el Imperio Mexicano. * Inicia la construcción de la carretera de Bogotá-Cáqueza, Bogotá-Tocaima y Caracas-La Guaira * Varios asentamientos agrícolas han comenzado a cambiar su producción según "La Reforma Agraria", los que ya estaban bien ubicado comienzan a expandirse de a poco. Militar: * Simón Bolívar después de ser remplazado como presidente decide seguir en el ejercito. * Sigue construyéndose las Armadas del Caribe y Pacífico Colonización: * Las Islas Galápagos son proclamadas como parte de una nueva división administrativa "Territorio". * Comienzan las exploración completa de islas para saber si esta habitada por Indígenas, de ser así eso se comienza a negociar con ellos para que acepten nuestra presencia ahí. * se comienzan los estudios para la construcción de un pequeño pueblo y un puerto en las isla mas grande. Diplomacia: * El 24 de Agosto se cumplen 5 años del Fin de la Guerra de Independencia y el Reconocimiento por parte de España de la Federación de Colombia como nación independiente junto al resto de naciones hispanas, como forma de conmemoración el Gobierno Colombiano manda al Gobierno Español un regalo que simboliza estos 5 años de paz y apoyo mutuo, y se espera que estos se extiendan muchos años mas. * (tal ves agregue algo mas :v) border|30px Francia Política: Carlos X ha aprobado y modificado las leyes de la siguiente manera: *Extensión de la Ley Anti-Sacrilegio. Extendiendo la pena de muerte por parricidio no solo a quienes profanen la Eucaristía, si no también, todos aquellos que dañen las Iglesias o a miembros del clero, esto se hace para evitar actos violentos y vándalicos contra la santa Iglesia. *Aquellas propiedades ganadas durante la Revolución de 1789 o durante el nefasto periódoco napoleónico serán embargadas, incluyendo la de los nobles como la de los no-nobles. Todos los revolucionarios son enemigos de Francia. *Debido al recrudecimiento de la traitorosa actividad liberal, vamos a endurecer los requesitos ecónomicos para votar, excluyendo a buena parte de la burguesía y de la pequeña nobleza. Economía: *Empezamos a iluminar algunas ciudades como París, Marsella o Nantes con alumbrado público, menos los vecindarios más proletarios o pobres. ¡Que vivan en eterna oscuridad! *Se empiezan a juntar fondos para una posible via ferroviaria, también, se busca inversión por parte de una burguesía para-nada-enfadada-con-el-gobierno para esto. Diplomacia: *Vemos con absoluto desprecio a los asquerosos liberales Italianos, nunca reconoceremos su gobierno, y estudiamos la posibilidad armada contra ellos. *Apoyamos a nuestros amigos Austriacos de forma moral, mandandoles mensajitos de ánimo y tal. *Desconocemos al nuevo gobierno Dekabrista en Rusia, le damos la oferta a el Zar de que venga a pasar unas largas vacaciones a Francia. * border|30px Gran Bretaña e Irlanda Económico: ''' * Creación del '''Imperial Preference System. '''Las colonias británicas (el círculo interno) tendrán cero tarifas en el comercio con Gran Bretaña y viceversa, de forma que los territorios de ultramar tengan facilitaciones para adquirir industrias locales y recibir compañías y cambio Gran Bretaña obtendrá materia prima para sus propias fábricas a precios ínfimos. * Sistema de especialización en la India. Cada región se ocupará de un producto. Se harán distinciones entre zonas de té, de algodón, de arroz, cacao, seda, sal, pastos cultivados, pimienta, manufactura, esmeraldas, oro, hierro y portuarias. * Ampliación de las '''Poor Laws '''por medio de caridad obligatoria de la '''Iglesia Anglicana (deberá aportar una cuarta parte de su presupuesto anual en donaciones a las familias necesitadas), obligaciones legales de las compañías de proveer una jubilación de 5''' libras anuales a la familia de trabajadores fallecidos y rebaja de un '22,5% '''de los impuestos (donde antes pagaban 1 libra ahora pagan 77,5 chelines y así) a las familias que ganen menos de 12 libras cada año. '''Político: ' * Declaración de Manchester. **1 El único fin a largo plazo de Gran Bretaña es proteger el capital británico y expandir el comercio por el mundo. **2. Toda nación eventualmente puede ser amiga de Gran Bretaña. **3. Gran Bretaña, por tanto, siempre intentará llevar relaciones de cordialidad con otra nación para asegurar el comercio de productos británicos. *Declaración de York. **1. Es vital para proteger el capital y comercio que Gran Bretaña tenga una posición de superioridad frente a cualquier enemigo. **2. Toda nación eventualmente puede ser enemiga de Gran Bretaña. **3. Gran Bretaña, por tanto debe vigilar el equilibrio de poderes en Europa y América, y actuar como pueda para conservarlo. *Declaración de Londres. **1. La guerra es un detrimento al desarrollo económico e interrumpe tanto a los capitales como al comercio, más puede tener un beneficio potencial. **2. Si una nación pudo superar los anteriores requisitos, significa que está comprometida con Gran Bretaña a pesar de todo. **3. Gran Bretaña, por tanto, debe buscar mantener solo sus alianzas actuales y bajo los términos de la Ley de Neutralidad, pero mantenerlas a cualquier costo. 'Sociedad: ' * Es creada de forma oficial la '''Policía de Su Majestad, para asegurar el orden y seguridad del público. Momentáneamente estará presente solo en Londres y Manchester mientras se analiza la efectividad del organismo en detener al crimen. * Institución del sistema de inoculación de viruela a lo largo y ancho de todo el Imperio: La viruela cuesta al Imperio más de 100,000 vidas al mes. Se pondrán en servicio 40,000 '''doctores itinerantes para proporcionar la vacuna a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. * '''Prohibición de la esclavitud. '''La promesa estelar de los liberales se hace oficial por medio de la nueva ''Slavery in the Empire Progressive End Act. Se desarrollará de forma progresiva, liberando a un 5% de los esclavos este año, un 10% el próximo, un 15% y así hasta 1832, año en que legalmente quedará prohibida de forma terminante el uso, comercialización o posesión de esclavos. Tema Maorí: * Para convencer a los maoríes se lleva a cabo una estratagema pensada hasta el último detalle y punto. Los tres navíos españoles capturados en las Guerras Napoleónicas (el San Ildefonso de Trafalgar y dos de Finisterre) son remodelados, eliminando cualquier cambio hecho entre su captura y fecha actual, de forma que sean idénticos a su versión original. Se iza la bandera española y se decora con estética hispana moderna (basados en los detalles de navíos ex-coloniales argentinos). De forma inmediata, la tripulación se traslada a navíos mercantes de la Compañía Británica de las Indias, los cuales llevan a los barcos hasta Sidney. En Sidney, montamos en estos a prisioneros, traductores y conocedores de la lengua de Cervantes, tanto locales como traídos especialmente de la metrópoli, para llevarlos a la capital maorí. Finalmente ahí, se les dice a los maoríes que son navíos españoles que capturamos recientemente cuando se dirigían a las islas, y la tripulación de los barcos (los traductores), previamente pagados, corroboran el relato de que son marineros españoles. Antes de que los maoríes puedan preguntar, la tripulación de los navíos mercantes se los llevan a los barcos de nuevo. Se justificará diciendo que "se hará justicia". Les son mostrados mapas del Pacífico (evidentemente les explicamos antes eso), de tal forma que se les haga creer que el expansionismo por las Marianas y las Carolinas hará que España eventualmente quiera seguir con Nueva Zelanda. A partir de ahí combinamos alarmismo ("¿Van a quedarse sin hacer nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde"?) con adulación positiva ("Islas tan hermosas y ricas como las suyas, con una población tan fuerte, no pasarán de largo a las ambiciones de los demás países europeos") ''para rematarlos. Como último detalle de realismo, los prisioneros que traímos (y que no salieron a la primera vez) son asesinados en el barco y su cabeza llevada a los maoríes, diciendo ''"gente que conspire contra el gran pueblo maorí no merece vivir". La cantidad de prisioneros muertos será igual a la de hispanohablantes que se hayan mostrado ante los maoríes, así evitamos que salgan diez cabezas de cinco hombres.'' Se les reitera que conservarán su religión, lengua, cultura y tradiciones en caso de un dominio británico. '''Diplomático:' * Es enviada una misión diplomática a los Estados Unidos, '''con la misión de re-definir la frontera entre ellos y nuestro dominio del Canadá. Se propone, para la división del '''territorio de Oregón, fijar los límites en el paralelo 49° '''(tal como en NLT); en las disputas del Maine, ponerla en el río Saint Louis; y en Minnesota, justo en dónde está el máximo reclamo británico. * Frente a los asuntos de la península itálica, hacemos un llamado a la paz entre las partes enfrentadas. La guerra es mala para el comercio. En todo caso, pedimos a '''Italia que reconozca la soberanía británica de Malta. * Al tiempo que Hellas y los otomanos negocian la paz, a los pueblos balcánicos rebeldes se los intenta convencer de llevar a cabo una política diplomática y comercial cercana a Gran Bretaña, a cambio de apoyo militar y reconocimiento diplomático que seguramente necesitan. Se hace secretamente. * Al gobierno ruso '''se le hace llegar una carta sobre la situación geopolítica de Asia Central. En caso de su aceptación, se firmarían oficialmente en los '''Pactos de San Petesburgo. '''Los términos son conocidos por el jugador en cuestión. * Reiteramos a '''China nuestra petición de que abra 12 puertos '''al comercio británico. Como medida de presión se movilizan '''18 buques '''en la costa de Cantón. * Se pide a '''La Plata '''un tratado de amistad, cooperación y reconocimiento. Los términos son los siguientes: Gran Bretaña dará prioridad comercial a los productos agrícolas argentinos frente a los de otras naciones, y proporcionará ayuda económica; a cambio, los platinenses han de permitir la '''libre entrada de capitales y arrendarnos las islas Malvinas. ''' * border|30px '''Reino de Prusia Economía: * Se crea el Banco Nacional de Prusia. * Se creará un marco de seguridad jurídica para la creación de empresas. Diplomacia: * Proponemos la realización de un encuentro entre los miembros de la Santa Alianza para abordar qué será de la misma, dado que se ha notado gran desconfianza entre los miembros de la misma, para citar unos casos los temores austríacos de una intervención rusa en Prusia, entre otros. El encargado de la representación de Prusia en la reunión sería Humboldt. * También se propone una reunión entre Prusia, Portugal y los Países Bajos, para solucionar los recientes conflictos diplomáticos y la realización de una posible delimitación de fronteras. Militar: * Se sigue con la expansión de la marina. Extras: * Ha nacido el segundo en la sucesión al trono, el príncipe Federico, hijo del príncipe heredero Federico Guillermo IV. border|30px Imperio de Brasil Economía: *Se construye el Puerto Comercial de Santos, para el comercio naval desde la Capital, Sao Paulo, al exterior. Es debido a que el resto de puertos son tanto militares como comerciales, y así, este puede ser completamente para uso comercial. Se pretende que sea el puerto mas grande de Brasil. *Se pretende hacer una gran carretera que conecte el Brasil de punta a punta directamente para crear una mejor mobilidad nacional. Se hará por tramos: **Montevideo-Pelotas, Pelotas-Porto Alegre, Porto Alegre-Florianópolis, Florianópolis-Curitiba, Curitiba-Sao Paulo (con un desvio al Puerto), Sao Paulo-Rio, **Rio de Janeiro-Vitória, Vitória-Salvador, Salvador de Bahia-Maceió (pasando por Aracaju), Maceió-Recife, Recife-Natal (pasando por Joao Pessoa), Natal-Fortaleza, **Fortaleza-Sao Luis y Sao Luis-Belem. En el futuro se extenderá esta gran carretera llamada "Nacional 1" o "N1". *Se refuerza el movimiento del latifundio en el mundo de la agricultura, apoyado y financiado por el gobierno de Pedro I. Se cree que así, aunque la tierra no esté dando toda su capacidad, habrá mas calidad en los productos gracias a que la tierra puede recuperarse del anterior cultivo. Política: *Se empieza un movimiento para invitar a los hispanos que no se sientan agustos en las tierras brasileñas, a darles una oportunidad de abandonar el Brasil para ir a buscar una nueva vida en Argentina y otros paises hispano-hablantes. *Se busca un tratado comercial y de no agresión con nuestro vecino país, las Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata. Militar: ''' *Se organiza el ejército: **Exército do Norte (Estacionado en Belem) **Exército do Sul (Estacionado en Sao Paulo) **Frota do Brasil (Estacionado en el Puerto de Natal) border|30px '''Imperio Mexicano Política: *El emperador anuncia el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, Felipe. Economía: *Se continua la construcción de los proyectos de infraestructura del año pasado. *Se continua el fomento a la industria. Diplomacia: *Se prepara el puerto de Acapulco para el arribo de la Nao de China. *Se inician diálogos con Colombia y Perú para la creación de uan ruta de comercio marítimo entre México y estos países. Colonización: *Se mantienen las políticas de colonización dadas en los años anteriores en el norte del país. *Se mantienen las políticas de integración y evangelización indígena en el norte del país. Militar *Se terminan de momento las conversaciones sobre asesores militares con el Reino de Francia debido a la falta de respuesta de esta, iniciando negociaciones con el Reino de Prusia. *border|20px Prusia: 'Prusia acepta el comienzo de las negociaciones. *border|20px 'Federación de Colombia: Acepta el diálogo y comienza a negociar la creación ruta de comercio marítimo. border|30px República de Argentina * Redacción de la Constitución de 1826. El país cambia su nombre a República Argentina y se convierte en un régimen federal, democrático y republicano. * El Poder Legislativo será bicameral, conformado por la Cámara de Representantes y la de Senadores. La primera será conformada por diputados elegidos en forma directa, con un período de cuatro años de gestión y elecciones cada dos. La segunda, por senadores de cada provincia elegidos en forma indirecta con un período de seis años en sus cargos y renovaciones por tercios cada dos años. * El Poder Ejecutivo será conformado por el Presidente, que será elegido cada cuatro años, sin reelección posible y será elegido por la Cámara de Representantes. Por su Gabinete, que será conformado por los puestos de Ministro de Diplomacia, Ministro de Economía, Ministro de Guerra, Ministro de la Armada, Ministro de Justicia y Ministro de Educación. Y por los Gobernadores, uno por cada provincia, elegidos por las Juntas Provinciales. * El Poder Legislativo será representado por la Suprema Corte, integrada por 17 Jueces de los cuales 16 serán elegidos por los Gobernadores (uno por Provincia) y 1 por el Presidente. * Se crea oficialmente el estatuto de Ciudadanía Argentina. Todo aquel nacido en el territorio de la Nación o extranjero que haya vivido por 5 años seguidos lo obtendrá de forma automática. * Los requisitos para votar serán: **Ser un Ciudadano. **Ser mayor de 23 años. **Ser varón. **Ser un libre (no esclavo). **Saber leer y escribir. **Tener un trabajo de profesión. **Tener 10 parcelas de tierra a nombre propio. *Las primeras elecciones de la Argentina se celebrarán el día 9 de Julio de 1828. Hasta ese momento, se usará de forma provisional a los Cabildos de Buenos Aires para decidir actos legislativos y judiciales. *Se declara como Presidente provisional al ilustre Vicente López y Planes, Gobernador de la Provincia de Buenos Aires. *La Nación se retira de la Unión Hispánica de Aduanas. *Se firma el tratado de amistad, cooperación y reconocimiento inglés. *Se exige en un ultimátum al Imperio del Brasil que detenga de forma inmediata la deportación de ciudadanos platinenses, reconozca la soberanía de la Banda Oriental del Uruguay y retire a sus tropas de la región. *Los rebeldes de Montevídeo son financiados y armados. 1827 Europa *El Imperio Otomano se niega y hace una contrapropuesta: liberara los Balcanes y Grecia obtendrá Chipre creta las islas del egeo y sus territorios que reclamaba en Europa además de la parte europea de Costantinopla. *Un instructor pruso es asesinado por soldados austriacos, el gobierno pruso pide explicaciones. *Milán cae ante las fuerzas italianas y Venecia esta en manos de los rebeldes. *Levantamientos en contra de Carlos X, proletarios, burgueses y algunos nobles luchan juntos para derrocar el tirano. *Dinamarca acepta el tratado de libre comercio con Suecia. Asia y Oceanía *Victoria pírrica en Higo por las fuerzas del Shogunato, mientras Kochi sigue resistiendo. *Batalla naval de Kagoshima, la flota del anti-shogunato y unos pocos barcos piratas se enfrentan a la flota enviada del shogun; aun con algunas bajas el shogun gana mientras los remanentes de las otras dos flotas se retiran a los puertos piratas en balanes. *Alianza entre los piratas y los indígenas de la isla de Mindanao. Se envían algunos barcos de apoyo. *Inicia el asedio de Manila, casi toda la flota pirata asedia desde la bahía de Manila. *Los maoris, sin muchas opciones, miedo y venganza aceptan la propuesta britanica y liberan sus diplomaticos América *El intento de expulsión de hispanohablantes refuerza la rebelión en Montevideo y se expande por Uruguay. Los hispanohablantes la mayoría se van a Uruguay. (Si creen que me dejo eventos, quéjense a mí.) border|30px Shogunato Tokugawa Político: *Es fundada la Shinsengumi, que actuará como la unidad especial de policía del Shogunato. Diplomático: *Se prepara una pequeña conferencia en Edo, con la que se oficializará la apertura de Japón al comercio exterior. Esta conferencia tendrá lugar una vez acabe la guerra civil y la presencia pirata sea detenida. **A esta conferencia estarán invitados los representantes de España, Francia, el Reino Unido, los Países Bajos y Rusia. Militar: *Tras la ocupación de los dominios Kumamoto y Hikone, se fuerza a los daimyō de estos a la rendición. *Continúan los bloqueos sobre Kochi y Kagoshima. También se movilizan secciones de las fuerzas navales en espera para la caza de piratas. Se empleará a la Shinsengumi en esta tarea también. *Se retrasa el avance al sur, principalmente para reforzar, reorganizar y reponer los elementos necesarios para continuar el conflicto. *Las fuerzas que ocuparon Hikone son enviadas al sur, para reforzar las guarniciones en Funai e Higo. *Una vez las tropas sean reorganizadas y reforzadas, se reanudará el avance hacia el sur, a la fortaleza de Kagoshima. La Denshūtai encabezará la marcha. *Para evitar bajas, las tropas de la Denshūtai atraerán a las unidades enemigas, y las unidades regulares se encargarán de rodear a las unidades enemigas. *Una vez alcanzado la fortaleza de Kagoshima, esta se pondrá bajo sitio. Se ofrecerá la rendición y perdón a su rebelión por arresto domiciliaria en Edo, al daimyō de Satsuma, Shimazu Narioki. De ser rechazada, la fortaleza de Kagoshima será puesta bajo sitio y forzada a su rendición. *En Kochi, en el domino de Tosa, la fortaleza continuará bajo asedio del Shogunato. De caer la fortaleza de Kagoshima, o rendirse el daimyō de la misma, se hará la misma oferta al daimyō de Tosa, Yamauchi Toyosuke. De rechazar, el sitio continuará hasta la caída de la ciudad. Económico: *Las tierras de los dominios de Hikone y Kumamoto, al igual que las riquezas de estos dominios, son tomados por el Shogunato. border|30px Reino de Francia Vive le Empereur Napoleon et vive La France! La victoire est a nous! - Revolucionario anónimo, Marsella, 13 de Abril de 1827 Política *¡Victoria! ¡Gloria eterna! Lo que empezó como una riña del tirano Carlos X a su Guardia Nacional pronto se convirtió en una triunfante revolución a gran escala. *¡La gran águila tiene un heredero! Durante la revolución, más especificamente el miercoles 13 de Abril, el mísmisimo Napoleón II, sucesor del glorioso Bonaparte se reveló frente al público en Estrasburgo, anunciando su pretensión de volver a ser Emperador como légitimo heredero a la corona Imperial. La noticia no tardó en extenderse, y haciendo uso de una prodigiosa educación militar, Napoleón II reunió un ejército desde el cual marchó hasta París. A su entrada, los vitores y las banderas tricolores ondearon con orgullo. ¡Francia ha renacido! thumb|Nueva Bandera Francesa *El Domingo 16 de Abril, Napoleón II, junto con prestigiosos políticos liberales y generales militares, como su tío Jérôme Bonaparte o LaFayette crean una asamblea para definir la nueva Constitución. Este es considerado el fin del Septenario Glorioso *Después de una asamblea constituyente y de la aprobación de una nueva constitución de forma unánime, se proclama el Segundo Imperio Francés, el 14 de Julio de 1830, 38º aniversario de la Toma de Bastilla. *La bandera será cambiada a la Tricolor revolucionaria más la insignia de los Bonaparte en el centro. *Se proclama al "Chant du Depart" como himno Francés. *El sufragio masculino sin calificación es concedido a las masas. *Las colonias son comunicadas debidamente del cambio de gobierno. Sin incidentes mayores. Economía *Las ganancias y propiedades de los antiguos enemigos de la libertad Francesa se mantendrá, tanto para los Borbones como los militares que se opusieron al Septenario Glorioso. *La busqueda de quienes podrían ser los inversores para una línea ferroviaria continua, pero ahora hay más éxito. Se piensa que para el año que viene se reformará la línea entre Saint-Ettiene y Andrezieux. *Ocurren varias desamortizaciones en el sur de Francia, sobre todo en Aquitania, Ile-De-France, Alsacia-Lorena y Bretaña. Estas tierras serán subastadas entre la naciente burguesía y campesinos adinerados. Diplomacia *Ettiene-Denis Pasquier, rememorado diplómatico, es el enviado Francés a la Conferencia de Edo. Su misión es la de entablar amistades con el Shogunato, y también, anuncia en nombre del nuevo Imperio que apoyará a estos en la guerra civil. Por esto, suministramos mosquetes anticuados, cañones y planos de fábricas a los nipones. ¡Que haya buena fé con los maestros de la Katana! *Es enviado un emisario a la corte de Gran Bretaña para la repatriación de las cenizas de Napoleón I. De ser esto concedido, se espera que haya una celebración a gran escala en París. Las cenizas serán depositadas en Les Invalides. *El naciente Reino de Italia, los valientes Griegos y los afamados Serbios serán reconocidos por su lucha contra los opresores. Para el primero, se mandará un diplomante a hablar sobre asuntos dinásticos y territoriales. *Nos es impermisible que el pueblo valón y flamenco siga viviendo en las condiciones en las que viven con los infames Holandeses. Por y para esto, damos públicamente nuestra solidaridad con los rebeldes Belgas y damos cargamentos de armas y apoyo. Además de infiltrar espias en Ámberes, Brujas y Bélgica. *¡Para apoyar a los justos rebeldes valones y flamencos, declamos la guerra a los infames neerlandeses! ** border|20px Países Bajos: Fortificaremos el sur de el Reino con bases militares y bardas en nuestra frontera con Francia. *Persuadimos a los nobles locales del sur de los Países Bajos con la promesa de volver a restaurar el Ducado de Brabante bajo el nuevo reino y con un Ducado de Luxemburgo Independiente para que traigan mercenarios y ayuda monetaria. Militar Véase: Levantamiento de Julio Aux armes citoyens de Flandre et Wallonie! *Luis Bonaparte, junto con Jean-de-Dieut Solt, serán los generales Franceses que liderarán a las valientes tropas Francesas en Flandes y Valonia. Se utilizará un total de 70.000 Soldados. *Una división de 15.000 Soldados se movilizaran al lado Occidental del Sambre, con la misión de asegurar el río, hasta llegar a Namur. Estos soldados serán en su mayoría infantería pesada y artillería móvil. *Un sector de 20.000 personas marcharan raudamente hasta Kortrijk, aunque llevan artillería se las prohibe usarla en la ciudad. Tras esto, se dividiran. Una parte de 10.000 con caballería irá hasta Brujas, y una vez asegurada esta ciudad, se dirigiran hasta Balnkenberge, con la misión de asegurar los puertos de salida. Un sector dividido de 5.000 soldados serán utilizados como línea defensiva en Destelbergen y Mellen, mientras que una fuerza mayor de 10.000 capturará Gante, los soldados que estén en formación de línea defensiva cortarán los suministros de la ciudad. *Mientras, unos 30.000 soldados marcharán con gran sorpresia, a través de Mons, y una vez hecho esto, hasta Bruselas, estarán acompañados de 5.000 Rebeldes Belgas. Se planea capturar la ciudad poniendo líneas defensivas en Vilvoorde y Zaventem en caso de un ataque viniendo de Leuven. *Se apoyará como podamos todos los movimientos de los Rebeldes Belgas. *Si todo sale bien, para finales de este año, toda Flandes y Valonia exceptuando pequeños focos de resistencia en las Árdenas y las fortalezas de Amberes y Maastritch estarán liberadas. border|30px Reino de España * Económico: Se prosigue con la construcción de carreteas en Asturias y León. Se comienza con el trazado de nuevas carreteras en Cantabria, Castilla, para unir las industrias siderúrgicas de Vasconia y Asturias. Se dan fondos a la compañía de Jesús para la creación de dos universidades católicas; una en Bilbao, Vasconia, y otra en Ciudad Real, Castilla la Nueva. Se envían misioneros católicos a la isla de Fernando Poo y a la Capitanía General de Filipinas. El monarca Francisco I hace un llamamiento a arquitectos franceses neoclásicos para revisar sus propuestas de reforma sobre Madrid. Se realizan las reparaciones pertinentes al Galeón de Manila y se comienza con la tala de maderas y construcción de cañones para crear un segundo en Filipinas. * Político: Agustina de Aragón es electa como diputada en las Cortes por Ceuta, se une al Partido Veinteañista. Se comienzan a preparar las elecciones de 1828. Se nota la creciente popularidad del partido Veinteañista frente al Doceañista. * Diplomático: Seguimos sin reconocer al Reino de Italia como un nuevo Estado en Europa. En cambio, reconocemos la existencia del Reino de Grecia y del Principado de Serbia. Se contacta con los sultanes y rajás de Mindanao. Se les solicita que depongan las armas o se tomarán represalias contra su población y sus riquezas materiales. * Militar: Aprovechando el ataque suicida de los piratas japoneses por la Bahía de Manila, los cuerpos de caballería e infantería del ejército español se colocarán en la ciudad de Manila y alrededores, construyendo barricadas en calles cercanas a los puertos para prevenirse de grandes bajas en caso de desembarco japonés. En el resto de ciudades cercanas a la bahía se colocan piezas de artillería para bombardear a todos los barcos que se encuentren en el mar. Por la retaguardia, en la isla del Corregidor colocamos una guarnición de 1.000 hombres; aprovecharemos la posición estratégica de la isla para evitar la posible huida de barcos japoneses, que quedarán encerrados en la ensenada bajo constantes ataques de artillería. En Mindanao 10.000 hombres se desplazan desde Partidos de Cagayán (Cagayán de Oro) hasta la ciudad de Cotabato, desde allí se pasaría a controlar toda la costa de la bahía de Illana. Otros 10.000 hombres saldrán desde Butuán directos a Dabaw (Dávao) para luego ocupar el golfo de Dávao. border|30px Países Bajos Diplomacia *Rechazamos la propuesta de un matrimonio entre nuestra Princesa Mariana de Nassau y Sebastián de Portugal *Queremos demostrar nuestro desagrado entre la guerra Austro-Prusiana y esperamos que esto llegue a una resolución pronta *Enviamos 12 diplomáticos al extranjero 3 a Suecia-Noruega, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Grecia *Volviendo a nuestras Relaciones diplomáticas con Persia enviaremos el Primer grupo de soldados a las islas Faro y Kesehem para construir el fuerte Gorninga(aproximadamente 250 hombres) *Le pedimos a Gran Bretaña que nos ayude a mejorar nuestra flota marítima y le compramos 10 barcos este año *Cerramos todo acuerdo comercial con Francia y no permitiremos la entrada de ninguna mercancía Francesa a países bajos Militar *enviamos un grupo de 55 barcos a bloquear los puertos Omaníes y declaramos la guerra en Marzo de este año *bombardearemos las ciudades costeras de Omán y cualquier buque que provisiones * También 3 flotas con artilleros y 6,000 hombres en cada una a Zanzibar *reclutamos soldados en Bélgica del sur y Luxemburgo para poder aumentar el numero de soldados disponibles en nuestro ejercito *utilizaremos todo el hierro y materiales traídos desde oriente para fabrica en demasía (armas fusiles y cañones) *Enviamos el primer cargamento de armas a Austria tal y como quedo acordado con el Imperio Austriaco le dotaremos de fusiles y cañones Educación * estamos felices de que la población de Países bajos este aumentando su alfabetismo gracias a las reformas de el Rey *Seguiremos con los incentivos de salarios mas altos a los profesores bilingües Colonias * Seguimos enviando colonos a Costa de Oro en especial al poblado de Nassau seguiremos el curso del rio Volta esperando que su navegación mejore la explotación de los recursos del lugar *Enviaremos a Williem Hendrik de Vriese al mando de una exploración científica en la isla de Flores * También se enviara una segunda exploración militar a Sumatra y un nuevo grupo de colonos de 350 a Célebes *comenzaremos con la construcción de barcos en las propias colonias que solo los colonos Neerlandeses calificados podrán viajar empezaremos la exploración de las islas de el sur de Indonesia *Enviaremos una flota de exploración en dirección a hacia la gran isla de nueva Guinea. *proclamamos las tierras entre costa de Marfil y Guinea como parte de Países bajos y se les bautiza Nuevo Limburgo.(Post anterior) *en todas las indias orientales neerlandesas planeamos enviar un numero total de 4,500 colonos este año border|30px Imperio Austriaco Económico * Contactamos con ingenieros e industriales británicos y prusianos para la construcción de un ferrocarril en Austria. * Se continúa con la apertura comercial a todos los países de Europa, recibiendo productos de varios países, principalmente de los Países Bajos. Político * La población italiana de Tirol será evacuada por su propia seguridad hasta Cracovia y áreas circundantes, se les prometen compensaciones y el retorno a sus propiedades una vez acabada la guerra. Militar * Se declara la guerra al Reino de Piamonte-Cerdeña acusando sus pretensiones de ser totalmente ilegales e iniciamos la contrainvasión de sus posiciones con 200.000 soldados que marcharan sobre Milán. * Se continúa con el reclutamiento de más soldados para el ejército y la construcción de más buques de guerra. * Las tropas austriacas contraatacan los avances italianos en Lombardía, y se refuerzan las bases en Tirol, Istria y Dalmacia. Diplomático * Denunciamos la codicia expansionista de reino de Piamonte-Cerdeña y a Dos Sicilias e instamos a las demás potencias europeas a hacer respetar los acuerdos de Viena. * Ante la aberrante declaración de guerra de parte de Austria como consecuencia del "asesinato" accidental de un espía prusiano, el ministro de relaciones austríaco presenta una disculpa ante los altos mandos prusianos, además de darle una compensación para reparar los daños, puesto que Austria no está en condiciones para librar una guerra contra Prusia. * Se le pide a Prusia que honre nuestra alianza y le declare la guerra al ilegal Reino de Italia, le pedimos lo mismo a Francia alegando las conexiones sanguíneas entre nuestros soberanos. border|30px Colombia Política: * En el Congreso, se pone en cuestión sobre los cambios que se pueden realizar para poder obtener mas inmigrantes, una de las propuestas mas sonadas es sobre adaptar la Ley de Naturalización de los Estados Unidos a las condiciones de la Federación, cosa que es muy pensada y debatida en varias cesiones, otra de las mas sonadas es de permitir la practica de otras religiones ya que eso atraería a mas emigrantes. Ambas son apoyadas por los liberales del congreso y algunos conservadores no tan radicales, los cuales tratan de convencer al resto del congreso. El tema queda en duda hasta finales de año. * El proceso de la abolición de la esclavitud sigue su curso de forma progresiva y este esta dando sus frutos. * Por petición del Primer Ministros y el Presidente, se continua incentivando la industria de Metales en los Estados con altos recursos de minerales, los mismos con la industria del Cuero, Textil y Maderera * Se es completada la Oficina de Registros civil y esta comienza a hacer sus funciones las cuales están ** Conteo General de la población de la Federación-Estado-Provincia. ** Conteo de los nacidos y fallecidos. ** Encargarse de la documentación de los ciudadanos dentro de la Federación ** Encargarse de la documentación de los emigrantes residentes en la Federación y su posible nacionalización ** Otros (ustedes saben XD) * Es iniciado los servicios de la Oficina postal aunque solo por ahora funcione en Bogotá. * Aún sigue en discusión la creación de una nueva Moneda y la de el aumento de Estados. * Es creado un Fondo en el Banco Federal en donde se reunirá el dinero con el cual se pagara la deuda con el Reino Unido en donde se espera que el 30% de la ganancias vayan a este cada semestre, de ser necesario este dinero se tomara y se devolverá lo gastado los mas pronto que sea posible por el Gobierno. Economía: * La construcción de las carreteras de Bogotá-Cáqueza, Bogotá-Tocaima y Caracas-La Guaira son acabadas * Comienzan a dar los primeros "Frutos" la "Reforma Agraria", siendo las plantaciones mas abundantes y con mejor calidad. * Se comienza el estudio y la planificación para la construcción del Puerto de los Galápagos. * Comienza la construcción de carreteras mas pequeñas de ciudades que están alrededor de Bogotá (estas son más pequeñas de las que ya he hecho osea mas baratas) Militar: * Siguen las construcción de los Barcos del Caribe y Pacífico (los que puse como hace 3 turnos <.<) Diplomacia: * Se envían diplomáticos por varias partes de Europa, principalmente el Sur de Francia, la Península Italiana, Baviera, y varias partes de Austría. Con el objetivo de comenzar a promocionar la emigración, ya sea Capitalistas, Artistas, Artesanos (Mucho Vicky II <.<) o cualquiera que busque un futuro mejor, hacia Tierra Colombianas. * Con respeto al tema de de la expulsión de hispanos en Brasil, nos parece una decisión muy extrema por parte del Imperio, y se les ofrece a cualquier hispano expulsado de Brasil que es bienvenido en Colombia. * se le invita al Reino del Perú para unirse a los diálogos de una Ruta Comercial Marítima México-Colombia-Perú. border|30px Reino de Prusia Diplomacia: * En un principio, ofrecemos secretamente a Rumanía que entraremos a la guerra contra Austria con la condición de que coronen a un rey prusiano, preferiblemente el príncipe Carlos. * Independientemente de la respuesta de Rumanía, el reino de Prusia declara la guerra al Imperio Austríaco en febrero de este año ante lo acontecido en Italia. Hubiéramos hecho la vista gorda si se tratase de un oficial normal, pero se trató nada más y nada menos que del príncipe Carlos de Prusia, integrante de la familia real. Este incidente lo vemos como poco accidental, y creemos que tenía motivaciones de dejar a los italianos sin su debida asesoría militar. * Naturalmente, reconocemos al Reino de Italia. border|30px Suecia-Noruega El rey. Enfermo. Su hijo, el príncipe heredero Oscar, es declarado regente hasta que su padre,el rey Carlos XIV Juan, se encuentre en capacidades de gobernar de nuevo. [[Archivo:Bandera_de_Suecia-Noruega_(AoG).png|thumb|center|300px| Nueva bandera de Suecia-Noruega ]] Nuevos símbolos nacionales. ¿Reconciliación Escandinava? '' ''Desde su proclamación como regente del reino, el príncipe heredero y virrey de Noruega Oscar, ha emitido una serie de edictos en favor de una reconciliación con los Noruego '' border|25px '''Suecia' Economía Política * El príncipe regente y virrey de Noruega, Oscar, emite una reforma institucional en Suecia para acomodarla al nuevo panorama Europeo. El Riksdag de los estados será reformado para convertirse e una asamblea que se reúna cada semana para, junto al rey, discutir la situación de Suecia nacional e internacionalmente y aprobar reformas y decretos bajo un sistema de votación. La nueva asamblea se dividirá en 300 asientos los cuales 100 pertenecerán a la nobleza, 100 a la burguesía, 50 al clero y 50 al campesinado (Solo serán representados los pequeños y grandes agricultores con tierras propias). En esta asamblea el rey podrá decidir que cosas se discuten o no y su voto consta como 50. * Se produce una reforma de los civilexpeditionen. Esta reforma establece los siguientes civilexpeditionen: ** Gabinete Real de Correspondencia Extranjera. (Konungens kabinett för den utrikes brevväxlingen) ** Departamento de Marina y Guerra. ( Krigsexpeditionen) ** Departamento de Comercio. (Handelsexpeditionen) ** Departamento de Industria. (Industriexpeditionen) ** Departamento de Finanzas y Hacienda. (Offentliga finanser-och finansexpeditionen) ** Cámara Agraria. (Mat & Dryck Tjänste''r) ** Cámara de Asuntos Eclesiásticos. (''Ecklesiastikexpeditionen) * Se aprueba un nuevo escudo y una nueva bandera para Suecia-Noruega y los reinos de Suecia y de Noruega. Estas nuevas banderas tienen un carácter conciliador al estar formadas por la unión de la bandera Noruega (Cruz de San Andres blanca bajo fondo rojo) y la de Suecia (Cruz escandinava oro bajo fondo azul marino). * Como parte de las reformas en los símbolos nacionales se crea un nuevo escudo donde se integran las armas de Noruega y del Gran Ducado de Finlandia. El nuevo escudo une a los escudos de Suecia y Noruega los cuales desaparecen en pos de uno unificado. Diplomacia * Se reconoce el nuevo estado Serbio. * Se envía una carta al emperador Austriaco en el cual le recomienda ceder a Suecia o Noruega sus respectivas colonias en África para evitar que caigan en manos Prusianas. Cuando termine dicha guerra se les serán devueltas. * Se propone una unión aduanera a Dinamarca con el fin de estimular nuestras economías. Militar * Se moviliza parte de la armada sueca y se la envía para tomar las desprotegidas colonias austriacas en África con el fin de establecer colonias agrarias en todas ellas. Debido a que Austria nunca a podido tener un control totalmente efectivo sobre estas colonias esperamos que nos resulte fácil capturarlas. * El Departamento de Marina y Guerra decide lanzar un proyecto para aumentar y reformar la armada Sueca, para ello se pide a Rusia y Reino Unido que envíe ingenieros ha supervisar la obras para la construcción de los nuevos barcos. Esta reforma incluye la creación de 15 navíos y 20 fragatas las cuales se esperan que estén terminadas para 1832. Colonización * Se prosigue con la adquisición de las zonas de Kindia y Boke a las cuales mandamos ademas 2 regimientos de caballería más junto con misioneros y emisarios. Se pretende entablar relaciones con las tribus locales para que acepten la autoridad Sueca a cambio de tecnología agrícola y militar; si las tribus no aceptan se les ofrecerá un régimen de protectorado y si tampoco aceptan se intentarán conquistar estas tribus. Los diplomáticos residentes en Prusia comienzan entablan conversación con las iglesias locales para el envío de misioneros prusianos, los suecos están colapsados. * Enviamos emisarios y negociadores a Francia, España, Reino Unido y a los estados alemanes para llevar campesinos, artesanos y comerciantes a las colonias escandinavas en África. A los que acepten ir hacia las colonias se les proporcionara transporte gratuito hacia estas y: a los campesinos se les proporcionaran tierras, a los artesanos talleres y a los comerciantes locales para establecer sus puestos. border|25px Noruega Economía * Se sigue promoviendo las industrias en Noruega como en el post anterior. Diplomacia * Se envían diplomáticos a Dinamarca para sugerir el establecimiento una administración conjunta (Danesa-noruega) en Groenlandia e Islandia. Colonización * Se sigue el envió de colonos hacia Islandia y Groenlandia. border|30px Reino de Grecia Diplomacia: * Se acepta la oferta de paz del Imperio Otomano Administrativo: * Este mismo año se procederá a la ceremonia de coronación de Adolfo Federico Duque de Cambridge, a partir de su coronación Adolfo I del Grecia. '''El evento tendrá lugar en la basílica de '''Santa Sofía y se invitará a los jefes de estado de todos los países europeos, así como al presidente de los Estados Unidos y al emperador Carlos V de México. * Se traslada la capital de Atenas a Constantinopla. Economía: * Debido a la guerra, algunas zonas de Grecia han sufrido daños y deben de ser reparados. Se aprueba la reconstrucción de las zonas afectadas. * Creación del Banco de Grecia: Para financiar la reconstrucción del país se creará el Banco de Grecia. El BG será administrado por el poder ejecutivo y el Gobierno. * Se pone en circulación una nueva moneda, el dracma. El BG será la única entidad que podrá emitir moneda. Hasta 1831 la el kurus otomano podrá ser utilizado junto con el dracma. * Reforma agraria: Se procede a la expropiación de todas las tierras pertenecientes a los terratenientes otomanos. El 90% de las tierras serán divididas y vendidas a un coste inferior de su coste real, de esta forma se espera que aparezca una pequeña burguesía agraria. El 10% restante de las tierras serán de propiedad mixta siendo un 40% del Estado y un 60% privada. Estas tierras serán utilizadas para la plantación de tabaco y su futura exportación. Militar: * Se cesa el asedio de Constantinopla. * Los 35.000 soldado británicos junto con su flota son devueltos al Reino Unido. * Se procede al la profesionalización del ejército. Los aproximadamente 100.000 soldados griegos recibirán adiestramiento militar de mandos británicos y prusianos. * Las guerrillas son disueltas, en su lugar se creará una Guardia Rural cuya función será la de proteger los caminos y pueblos. Los veteranos de la Guerra de Independencia se encargarán de adiestras en las tácticas de guerrilla. * La flota, que se compone de unos 100 barcos aproximadamente, se dividirá en tres flotas que serán llevadas a puerto para modernizar los barcos con el material que los británicos nos dieron. border|30px Reino de Italia. *Voy a usar el formato para ver como me queda el post :v* Diplomacia. * Cualquier propiedad Habsburgo en Lombardía ocupada pasará a ser de la Casa Saboya, su dinero en la zona, pasará a financiar en un 10% el esfuerzo bélico, y toda mercancía austriaca será confiscada para uso italiano. * Se envían 10.000 liras italianas al gobierno de Prusia como agradecimiento por su entrada a la guerra. * Se reconoce al nuevo Reino de Grecia, al Reino de Albania, al Reino de Bulgaria, al Reino de Rumanía y al Principado de Serbia y Montenegro. Al Reino de Rumanía se le ofrece en secreto apoyo conjunto a Prusia para que entren contra Austria, se les promete Transilvania, a cambio de esto también se pide una alianza. A Albania también se le propondría una alianza y algo ''secreto. ''A Grecia se le propondría una alianza, pero en plano secreto. **border|25px Grecia acepta la alianza propuesta por Italia y la reconoce como un reino independiente. * Al Reino de Grecia se le ofrece un tratado por la ciudad de Vlorë, Cape Linguetta y la Isla de Sazan, el tratado es conocido por el jugador (pido a Jesús que si se lo pasa a Grem, copie y pegue el tratado como se lo di >.>) * Al Reino Unido se envía una propuesta '''''secreta. * A Rusia se le pide la presión al gobierno de Austria para que ceda. Por su parte, se reconoce al gobierno liberal de Rusia. * A Francia se le pide no intervenir en asuntos fuera de sus fronteras, pero para prevenir, se fortifica Niza con todo lo que podamos y la Línea Alpina se extenderá hasta la propia ciudad de Niza. * A cualquier nativo en torno a la colonia de Nuazzo (Nuakchot) se le propone la ¨asimilación¨ y la ¨cooperación¨ * Pasamos a garantizar la independencia del Papado, y la defensa del cristianismo romano. Se enviarán al papado como muestra de buena voluntad y cooperación, militantes y representantes de las Santas Ordenes de: Sán Lázaro de Jerusalén, San Mauricio y Lázaro, Milicia de Jesucristo, Santo Sepulcro de Jerusalén, Malta, Santísima Anunciación, Constantiniana de San Jorge, Caballeros de la Estrella y San Jenaro, a estos se les pide que se adhieran los de la Orden de San Stefano de Toscana y Constantiniana de San Jorge de Parma, como símbolo de la unidad religiosa, la estabilidad y la independencia de los estados italianos. * En Toscana se hace un boom con respecto a la cantidad de comerciantes carbonarios que llegarán, mandando el quintuple de lo que se mandaba anteriormente, con la excusa de ¨mejorar las relaciones comerciales¨. * Mazzini viajará al Véneto, con sus respectivas escoltas, no sin antes animar la rebelión en Brescia y Verona. Militar. ''' *Lo pondrá Grem luego* '''Político. * Mazzini anuncia su futura candidatura a Primer Ministro de Italia. * Ante el Congreso se presenta un tal ¨Agustino Codazzi¨ (Agustín Codazzi en Español), el cual al parecer es militar graduado y veterano de las Guerras de Independencia Hispanoamericanas (sobretodo las de Venezuela, Colombia y Ecuador) y sobretodo de las Guerras Napoleónicas (como soldado de entrenamiento artillero, brigadier y furrier), este se presenta para ejercer cargo y dejar la vida de hacendado, y luchar por la nación italiana. Este al parecer vuelve de servir como cartógrafo en la Gran Colombia solo por nuestra causa independentista. Se le envía a la frontera con Francia a defender la Línea Alpina en caso de ataque. Debido a su pasado napoleónico, se le lavará intensivamente el cerebro con todo lo que se tenga y se le dará todo lo que pida para que su honor y lealtad se tornen del lado acérrimo de Italia y no de Francia, como lo fue hace varios años. Se espera de que, en caso de ataque francés, su conocimiento de sus tácticas y soldados puedan hacer mella en el enemigo a la hora de encararles. Se pedirá que se las arregle para levantar tropas en los Alpes, Niza y hasta Turín para enviar a la Línea, de momento, solo tiene guardia civil y fuerzas policiales. Económico. * Se buscará la creación de empleos para los más desfavorecidos, como programa de integración social para vagabundos y prisioneros sin historiales altamente violentos, en los que, se les ofrece trabajar, o bien como soldados y marineros, o como mano de obra para el esfuerzo bélico. Otras opciones son trabajar en campos, pesquerías, ganaderías, zonas de tala y minas. * Se iniciará la explosión de los territorios ocupados y el uso de la población que no corra a alistarse en el ejército. Ojo, solo se explotan los recursos del territorio, no a la población. border|30px Imperio del Brasil Economia: Se sigue la construcción de la Ruta Nacional 1, habiendo construido un tramo bastante pequeño e inicial. Diplomacia: Ante la rebelión en Montevideo, se invita a los lideres de los rebeldes y de Francia a una conferencia en Rio de Janeiro para discutir este mismo problema. Militar: Se mobilizan temporalmente el Exército de Sul y la Frota do Brasil a Porto Alegre para controlar que la rebelión no se nos vaya de las manos. border|30px Estados Unidos Diplomacia: * Se acuerda con Gran Bretaña el reparto de Oregón tal y como en NLT, marcando los hitos y explorando las posibilidades de la costa Pacífica. Político: * El congreso aprueba una nueva ley de naturalización que entrara en vigor a partir de este año, esta relajara los exacerbados requisitos de nacionalidad de la ley de 1802 para incentivar a los europeos a inmigrar a América y poblar nuestro gran país, los principales preceptos de la ley son los siguientes: ** El requisito de "blanco libre" se mantiene. ** Se elimina el requisito de que el extranjero deba declarar con antelación su deseo de convertirse en ciudadano. ** Se reducirá el periodo de residencia necesario para adquirir la nacionalidad de 5 años a un año. ** Todo niño nacido en Estados Unidos adquirirá la nacionalidad automáticamente sin importar que sus padres sean extranjeros ni el tiempo que lleven en el país. ** A los varones extranjeros de entre 16 y 40 años se les dará la opción de adquirir la nacionalidad inmediatamente si aceptan unirse al ejército, pasar por un periodo de formación y juran lealtad a la bandera. Económico: * Se comienzan los trabajos de construcción del Ferrocarril de Baltimore y de Ohio, el primero del país, que estará listo para 1830, esperamos construir más de estos novedosos artefactos para conectar todavía más nuestra gran nación. * Se invertirá en investigación médica concentrándonos especialmente en buscar métodos que reduzcan la mortalidad infantil y la desnutrición además de la mejora de las condiciones de los orfanatos que recibirán ayudas financiadas por subvenciones federales concedidas en los estados. Militar: * Se suprime la defenestrada milicia y se inician proyectos para modernizar y profesionalizar las fuerzas armadas, esperando contar con un ejército de línea de 70.000 hombres para 1830, con posibilidad de aumentarlo hasta los 220.000 en caso de guerra. * Para lograr estos objetivos se agregara a los cursos de los oficiales un año extra que deberán cursar en las academias militares prusianas, consideradas las mejores del mundo. border|30px Reino de Portugal Se invita a la heredera al trono María Teresa de Braganza y a su familia a que se vengan vivir a Lisboa (y si aceptan se envía una oferta de matrimonio a los holandeses para casar a Sebastián Gabriel y hijo único de María Teresa y a su princesa Mariana). Se envía una oferta de unión pacífica a los nativos de la zona entre las colonias portuguesas de Mozambique y Angola y cambio se les darán todos los avances tecnológicos de Portugal (menos las que ya se han unido a Gran Bretaña). Se contratan técnicos y médicos extranjeros para empezar a modernizar el país. Se envían 1500 colonos a fundar una colonia en las costas de Senegal y Gambia y se solicita a los nativos de la región su unión pacífica a Portugal e igual que a los otros se les dará toda la tecnología portuguesa. Se acepta la propuesta prusiana sobre Costa de Marfil. Se continúa la repartición de las tierras entre los campesinos. Se construye un edificio específico para la Academia Real de las Ciencias de Lisboa y además se la renombra cómo Real Academia de las Ciencias de Lisboa. Se acepta el tratado comercial de España. border|30px Imperio Ruso Rusia es un país único, y a pesar de la propia occidentalización de la clase intelectual las cosas no están yendo como el resto de países europeos. Con esto se deja costancia de una paralización gubernamental en la redacción constitucional, donde la brecha entre sudistas y nordista. Política *Se proclama la constitución liberal de 1827 en Febrero. La cual es bastante moderada, pero se han hecho grandes concesiones a los sudistas. *El gobierno electo democráticamente se decidió en Abril, con sufragio censitario. Existe una preeminencia moderada/nordista parlamentaria y una oposición radical/sudista bien posicionada. A pesar de lo concesuado por ambos grupos en pos de llevar a cabo la constitución y a las enmiendas equilibradas de las exigencias de ambos grupos, los sudistas siguen intentando buscar la república. *Se mantiene vigencia en la ley agraria, la cual queda nuevamente aprobada, de dar tierras a todo aquel ruso que esté dispuesto a trabajarlas como propiedad suya. Con ello se vuelven expropiar tierras de la aristocracia que mostró rechazo a la rebelión o se oponga a las reformas. La aristocracia intelectual parece ser muy dinámica, y muchos han optado a prescindir de sus privilegios para pasar a ser burgueses, lo que anima a que la industrialización no se estanque. *Se sigue industrializando San Petersburgo y Moscú. Con el amparo constitucional los mercados quedan totalmente liberados para buscar el capital sin aduanas, y para que esto no repercuta en el campesinado se seguirá vendiendo y repartiendo de manera equitativa los campos anteriormente mencionados. * El zar hace un discurso durante el día que se conmemoró la rebelión decembrista y la emancipación de los más de 20 millones de siervos. En este destaca la permanencia rusa bajo el amparo de la fe ortodoxa, la búsqueda de libertades civiles y su servicio a la patria y a los ciudadanos rusos. Diplomacia * El gobierno deja clara dos cuestiones. La primera es que se ignore completamente la exigencia del Congreso de Polonia, el cual se ha respetado su constitución, autonomía y se pretende dar más garantías, pero no puede concebir el gobierno constitucional que un protectorado tenga diplomacia independiente, ya que lo que precisamente se pactó fue autonomía cultural y política interna, la externa era sólo de dominio exclusivo ruso. (*Russian Facepalm*). La segunda cuestión es que se ha observado cierta tenencia a comunicar al gobierno ruso que actúe respecto a la Santa Alianza a la que pertenecía. El gobierno dejó claro que ese alianza murió con el anterior zar, ya que les recuerda que la Santa Alianza tenía como objetivo paralizar y enfrentar rebeliones liberales, y que no siente obligación en actuar en asuntos ajenos. Con esto se quiere decir que su alianza con Austria y Prusia se disolvieron en el momento que la revolución triunfó. * A pesar de ser un gobierno liberal, la reminiscencia ortodoxa sigue siendo muy fuerte (y sobretodo en los republicanos/sudistas). Por primera vez ha sido unánime la decisión de que Rusia garantice la independencia de Serbia y Grecia. Con esto no se les obliga que sean aliados de Rusia, para no arrastrarles a conflictos que amenacen su soberanía, pero que en caso de que Serbia y Grecia sean invadidas, Rusia declarará la guerra automáticamente al país agresor. Si sus países lo aceptan, se aliará tanto con Grecia como con Serbia en defensa de la fe ortodoxa. *El gobierno ruso decide no firmar los Pactos de San Petersburgo finalmente. Entre las causas, la posible inviabilidad debido a la actuación de Holanda en la región. Militar *La industrialización aún no ha llegado, pero Rusia ha decidido no involucrarse tempranamente en ningún conflicto. A pesar de que el ejército imperial sigue siendo una de las fuerzas más numerosas del momento (debido a la victoria con napoleón), se busca buscar una eficacia más real a la disposición de nuevas tecnologías para un ejército que prontamente podría ser anticuado. *Se continua la expansión colonial en Alaska hacia el Este y sobre las islas al norte de Siberia. border|30px Principado de Serbia Han pasado siglos, siglos desde que nuestro pueblo ha vivido sepultado bajo las sucesivas generaciones de esos nefastos sultanes. Pero gracias a nuestra resistencia y a la conservación de nuestra prodigiosa cultura y omnipotente fe, hemos conseguido apartar las garras de esos ambiciosos turcos de nuestras sagradas tierras, y por fin, podremos demostrarle al mundo que Serbia ha vuelto más fuerte que nunca. ¡Dios salve a Serbia! Бог сачувај Србију! '' ''- ''Palabras del príncipe Miloš tras la victoria contra los otomanos Con la independencia, Serbia renace como un estado dispuesto a conseguir poder en los Balcanes y a su vez lograr una modernización que pueda situarla a la altura de las naciones occidentales. Miloš decide comenzar con una serie de cambios y reformas para que el nuevo país logre su objetivo. '''Diplomacia:' * El príncipe decide enviar diplomáticos a Grecia, Rumanía y Rusia con el fin de mejorar las relaciones ya que Serbia considera a estos países unos fieles seguidores del cristianismo ortodoxo y por ello unos posibles aliados en su lucha contra el islam. * Se decide reconocer al Reino de Italia. Político: * Se decide dar dos opciones a la población musulmana restante: Convertirse y conseguir los mismos derechos que los cristianos ortodoxos, o negarse y ser siervos listos para ser utilizados en la modernización del país. Además, todo el que se niegue tendrá que dejar sus tierras, las cuales pasarán a nobles y agricultores serbios. * Se plantea la destrucción de todas las mezquitas del país, pero al final se decide conservarlas y convertirlas en iglesias cristianas. * Se incita a todos los serbios de las ciudades a desplazarse a los campos y pueblos con el fin de poblar más espacios y tener las poblaciones más dispersas. Económico: * El príncipe decide promover la agricultura y la ganadería como potencial económico hasta que el país consiga suficientes avances como para empezar a promover la industria. También se construyen algunas minas, en especial de carbón y plomo. * Comienza la investigación de los países más industrializados para poder traer la industria a los Balcanes. Para ello, se envían a varios delegados con destino de varios países para que hablen con los grandes propietarios de fábricas y aprendan del uso de estas. * Se realizan reparaciones en las zonas más afectadas de la guerra, sobre todo en la capital, Belgrado. Militar: * Se reclutan alrededor de 30.000 soldados para que el país esté preparado en caso de otra guerra. * Se crean varios puestos en la frontera con el fin de enviar soldados a mantenerla vigilada y defendida. Otros: * El príncipe decide contratar a un tutor francés para la educación de sus dos hijos Milan y Mihailo. border|30px Emirato de Egipto Diplomacia: * Determinamos reconocer la existencia del Reino de Italia, en la convicción de que es una medida que puede no traernos problemas y si beneficiarnos a largo plazo, al ser un nuevo lugar con el que comerciar. * Se envían diplomáticos a Grecia, país con el que compartimos un enemigo común (los Otomanos), así como a Reino Unido, Italia, Prusia y Rusia. * Determinamos así mismo no tomar partido en los conflictos europeos en tanto no aclaremos nuestro conocimiento sobre este tema, en la creencia de que intervenir en conflictos lejanos, siquiera sea diplomáticamente, solo puede suponernos problemas. * Ofrecemos a Grecia y Serbia acoger en nuestro territorio a los musulmanes de sus tierras que se nieguen a convertirse, pues consideramos que un refuerzo de población creyente nos puede venir bien. Político: * Se promueve la creación del Banco Central Egipcio, con sede en El Cairo, para acabar con la absurda situación de que haya cinco o seis sistemas monetarios diferentes circulando en Egipto. A medio plazo (2-3 años) eventualmente se logrará la paulatina sustitución del kurus otomano y el thaler austriaco, las dos monedas mas fuertes que circulan entre nosotros, por el dinar egipcio. * Iniciamos investigaciones en tecnología industrial a través de contactos con los países industrializados, para reforzar nuestro potencial económico. En particular creemos que podría ser interesante producir ropa y telas nosotros mismos, con el algodón que cultivamos, en lugar de vender el algodón y comprar después la ropa a otros países. * Se inicia un ambicioso proyecto de explotación forestal para explotar la madera de los árboles existentes en nuestras nuevas posesiones sudanesas, pues la madera siempre fue un grave déficit de la economía egipcia. Económico: * Por orden del Gobernador, se decreta la construcción de una red de carreteras que comuniquen los pueblos lejanos al Nilo, y nuestras nuevas posesiones en Sudán, así como en Arabia, para mejorar las comunicaciones de nuestra red comercial. El Nilo es el eje fundamental del transporte egipcio, y como tal será considerado, incentivándose el uso de faluas. * Se inicia así mismo un plan de desarrollo en Yeddah y Suez, con el objetivo de convertirlos en grandes puertos de comercio entre Egipto y el Índico. Poseemos una posición estratégica para el comercio, que debemos explotar a nuestro favor, promoviendo la ruta Port-Said-Suez, en lugar de rodear toda África Militar: * Se inicia un reclutamiento entre los fellahas, priorizando aquellos que no tengan familia ni otros compromisos, para crear un ejército que pase de 9.000 hombres a 24.000 de aquí a un año o dos. * Igualmente manifestamos nuestro interés en adquirir los nuevos modelos de fusil existentes en el mercado, para lo que se crea un concurso abierto a todas las potencias interesadas en vendernos fusiles. * Por el mismo motivo, nuestros astilleros ponen en grada otras 4 fragatas y 8 unidades menores, que estarán listas para 1828-29 a mas tardar, con la idea de reforzar nuestro poder naval. Otros: * Nuestros ingenieros estudian la viabilidad de construir un canal entre el Nilo y el Mar Rojo, proyecto que sabemos nuestros antepasados egipcios lograron. Esto es un proyecto a muy largo plazo y tal vez ni siquiera llegue a nada positivo, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo. Nota de Administrador: No has sido aceptado aún en el juego. Xalisco (discusión) 16:19 15 sep 2017 (UTC) '1828' Asia: *Un grupo de Samuráis se muestran contrarios a la Conferencia de Edo. *Ayatolas de Persia predican contra la presencia extranjera en el país, ocurriendo riñas que terminan con la quema de fábricas. *Los españoles logran repeler a los piratas japoneses. *Los rebeldes japoneses logran capturar a la delegación que escoltaba al emperador a Edo al fingir un ataque a Kyoto. *En Sanjó sucede un terremoto que deja 1443 víctimas y destruye 11 750 viviendas. Europa: *Indignación en Prusia ante el ataque a Austria, según los terratenientes prusianos (Junkers) es más importante combatir la amenaza francesa. *En Rusia estalla una Rebelión de latifundistas para poner en el trono a Nicolás Romanov. *El general Radetzky inaugura el inicio de hostilidades con Austria al frenar a los ejércitos Prusianos en la Batalla de Königgrätz recibiéndolos con un baño de fuego y sangre, clara victoria austriaca. *Los estados alemanes del sur, al ver la ‘’descarada apuñalada’’ de Prusia a Austria aportan su apoyo a los Habsburgo. Baviera a la vez que combate junto a los Habsburgo insta a Prusia a recapacitar para hacer un frente común contra Francia, proponiéndose como mediador. *Los austriacos logran mantener a raya a las tropas italianas en el Véneto, aunque en su mayoría Lombardía ha caído. *El general turco Hurshid Pasha desconoce los acuerdos de paz con Grecia y ataca al ejercito griego que se retiraba de Estambul. En el resto de los Balcanes otomanos, los jefes militares se niegan a ceder territorio a la población local, incluso llegando a tener respaldo en Albania. *La sublime puerta es un hervidero de diferentes posiciones políticas respecto a Grecia, triunfando por el momento la nacionalista que insta el mantenimiento del Imperio. *Sorpresa y preocupación en el Reino Unido por la Revolución francesa y la reinstauración del hijo de Napoleón Bonaparte en el trono, algunos parlamentarios instan a contener la amenaza francesa iniciando por los Países Bajos. *Dinamarca por el momento responde negativamente a la propuesta de aduana de los Reinos del Norte, esto por el miedo del Rey y parte de los nobles de perder la soberanía nacional frente a la casa Sueca. *Los croatas se mantienen fieles a la corona austriaca esperando a cambio de futuros fueros al final de la guerra, igual los húngaros, que incluso logran sofocar la rebelión rumana en Transilvania. *Los carbonarios que se aproximan a la Toscana son recibidos con fuego, replegándose estos al Ducado de Lucca, el Gran Duque comienza a reunir tropas para apoyar a las fuerzas austriacas en el Véneto. *En Roma, las familias nobles comienzan a buscar una declaración de guerra al Piamonte. El Papa intenta, por el momento, ser un mediador para evitar ‘’las guerras de hace una década’’. *Los franceses son bien recibidos en Valonia, sin embargo, la existencia de tropas neerlandesas en Flandes los ha hecho incapaces de capturar Amberes y Brujas América: *Brasil comienza a contraer deudas por su amplio gasto público. *En Colombia comienzan a haber temores de que la crisis económica no logre superarse, y por tanto a la deuda exterior que se tiene. *En México, comanches se aproximan al Fuerte Tenoxtitlán donde son repelidos por las tropas mexicanas, sin embargo cobran la vida de algunos colonos y misioneros. *En los estados del sur (Estados Unidos) se muestran en desacuerdo con la nueva ley migratoria, consideran que apoya a los intereses de los estados del norte. *Los rebeldes hispanos se niegan a pactar viendo la debilidad de Brasil y piden la entrada de Argentina en la guerra. *Victoria conservadora en las elecciones mexicanas. África: *Consejeros prusianos recomiendan al Rey abandonar sus pretensiones en África para poder financiar la guerra con Austria. border|30px Imperio Mexicano border|30px Shogunato Tokugawa border|30px Imperio Francés border|30px Reino de España border|30px Países Bajos border|30px Imperio Austriaco Diplomático * Toda oferta de paz de parte de Prusia será aceptada, a cambio de unir fuerzas contra Francia debido al regreso de los Bonaparte al poder. * Con la mediación del Papado, se firma un acuerdo de paz de 10 años con el Reino de Italia, cediéndole el territorio de Lombardía, pero manteniendo nuestro control en Venecia. * Se rompe diplomáticamente con Francia, a la que le declara la guerra dos meses después. * Se le invita a los estados alemanes del sur a unirse a Austria en la guerra contra Francia. Militar * Las tropas austriacas que se encontraban en Lombardía son reubicadas y movilizadas para participar en la guerra contra Francia, por lo que primero pasan por Baviera y el Palatinado para después atacar Alsacia. * El número de soldados en el ejército se duplica con respecto a los 8 años anteriores. * Una importante flota naval parte con rumbo al Mar Mediterráneo, la cual planea desembarcar en Francia. Económico * Se reducen los aranceles con el Reino de Italia, por lo que se permitirá la apertura comercial, tanto con este reino como con los estados alemanes del sur. Político * Se establece un asentamiento colonial en el puerto de Nuakchot; se fundan asentamientos nuevos en la Guinea Austriaca y se considera un éxito el establecimiento de la misión en Zanzíbar. border|30px Colombia border|30px Reino de Prusia border|30px Suecia-Noruega border|25px Suecia border|25px Noruega border|30px Reino de Grecia border|30px Gran Bretaña e Irlanda border|30px Reino de Italia border|30px Persia border|30px Imperio del Brasil border|30px Estados Unidos border|30px Reino de Portugal border|30px Imperio Ruso border|30px Argentina border|30px Principado de Serbia border|30px Emirato de Egipto border|25px Eyalato de Egipto Categoría:Juegos de Mapas Categoría:Juegos Ucrónicos Categoría:Age of Revolutions Categoría:Juegos del Siglo XIX